Une vie de SCAR
by Kaelyan
Summary: Nick et Nora, Nora et Nick... et les autres. [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]
1. L'évidence (évidence)

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Call of Duty - Infinite Warfare » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

 _ **Genre : fluff**_

 _ **Personnages : Nick REYES ; Nora SALTER**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _samedi 6 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 7 (03h00) :_ _évidence_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _50 min_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **L'ÉVIDENCE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La première fois qu'il avait vu celle qui allait devenir son amie, Nora Salter, tout juste élevée au grade d'Enseigne, à l'époque, il avait immédiatement été attiré par elle. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas montré. Il ne la connaissait pas, et il savait qu'elle était appelée à être non seulement sa collègue mais aussi sa copilote, alors il s'en était tenu aux distances de sécurité. Et puis, bon, elle sortait de l'école, était à peine majeure. Il n'était pas bien vieux mais tout de même.

Le temps passant, il avait découvert que la jeune femme était assez incroyable, autant dans ses défauts que dans ses qualités. Soldat hors pair, pilote incroyable, tête de pioche insupportable, parfois un peu trop portée sur la bouteille, et tant d'autres choses, bonnes comme mauvaises. Une, cependant, ressortait en premier à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

Belle.

Elle était belle.

C'était la première chose qu'on remarquait. Son visage, son corps, certes. Mais son regard, ses convictions, son cœur, son âme...

Elle était belle. Pour Nick, c'était une évidence.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Les années s'étaient écoulées, et les deux s'étaient rapprochés. Aucun n'aurait pu définir leur relation. Nick, en tout cas, ne le pouvait pas. Plus qu'amis, plus que confidents, pas amants ceci dit, pas vraiment frère et sœur, certainement pas père et fille, ils avaient moins de dix ans d'écart.

Mais comme énoncé plus haut, Nick n'était pas aveugle. Il avait fini par supposer qu'il appréciait un peu plus que bien la brune. Beaucoup plus que bien d'ailleurs. Mais quoi ? Elle agissait normalement. Enfin, non, parce que si elle s'entendait bien avec le reste de leurs camarades, elle n'avait pas d'amis en dehors de Nick, donc il ne pouvait pas comparer la relation et la façon d'être qu'elle avait avec lui et avec d'autres.

Il avait hésité, longtemps, très longtemps, et puis il y avait eu une mission particulièrement dangereuse, où ils s'étaient retrouvés chacun à la tête d'un groupe, et avaient failli y passer tous les deux, dans des circonstances totalement différentes, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés cloués dans un lit d'hôpital durant douze jours pour Nora et quatorze pour Nick, à quelques portes d'écart, dans le même couloir. Ils n'avaient des nouvelles de l'autre qu'au bout d'une quinzaine d'heures, chacun pensant que les médecins leur cachait la mort de l'autre.

Mais non, ils étaient vivants, récupéreraient parfaitement de leurs blessures, et repartiraient en mission trois mois et demi à quatre mois plus tard si leurs rééducations respectives se passaient bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas posé la question de s'ils en profitaient pour demander une réorientation, arrêter les missions extérieures. Impossible. Soldat, au front, c'était leurs vies, et il ne feraient jamais autre chose.

C'était une évidence.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Nick avait enfin pu se lever de ce _putain de lit d'hôpital de merde_ pour faire une ballade dans les "jardins" de l'hôpital militaire de Genève. Autant dire, de la paille en guise de gazon cramé au soleil d'été et trois pauvres arbustes décrépis en guise de buisson. Mais il y avait un peu plus loin un joli parc, alors le brun avait emmené sa coéquipière là-bas. Il avait prétendu que ses côtes lui faisaient un peu mal pour qu'ils s'assoient côte à côte sur un banc.

La veille, il s'était décidé, finalement, à parler.

Et pas seulement parce que frôler la mort, et savoir qu'elle avait fait pareil avait réveillé une sorte d'urgence en lui, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait eu un changement dans le comportement de la brune, les jours précédents. Il avait bien regardé, analysé, et avait fini par en déduire qu'elle aussi pensait qu'ils avaient assez attendus, que la phase d'observation avait été assez longue. Mais ce n'était qu'une supposition, d'autant que depuis le matin même, elle était retournée à un comportement habituel.

Le brun, une fois qu'ils furent assis, prit donc son courage à deux mains.

L'évidence était moins... évidente, d'un coup.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Salter... » souffla-t-il après une longue hésitation.

« C'est le genre de conversations où tu voudras utiliser mon prénom, Reyes, » lâcha la brune, neutre.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Non, pardon, excuse-moi, je suis encore fatiguée, » déclara-t-elle avec un vague sourire.

Il n'était pas en état de se rappeler qu'elle venait de passer deux semaines dans un lit à somnoler en journée et dormir à coups de somnifères la nuit.

« Donc, je... enfin... » bafouilla-t-il un peu avant de se mettre une claque mentale. « Je voulais... savoir comment tu allais, » demande-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

 _Autant pour le courage du soldat, Reyes,_ se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

« Aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé il y a deux minutes, » répondit la brune d'un ton détaché. « Il n'y avait pas besoin qu'on s'assoit et que tu fasse cette gueule d'enterrement pour cette simple question. »

« Quoi ? Quelle gueule... » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien, continue, » le relança-t-elle.

« Oui, donc... En fait, j'aurais voulu... »

Il soupira profondément et se tut, s'empêchant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Je serais curieux de voir comment, » lâcha-t-il, un peu dépité.

« D'accord. »

Elle se saisit de ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant où je t'ai vue, » déclara-t-elle alors que les yeux du brun s'écarquillaient et que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. « Je t'avais déjà vu en photo, en vidéo même, mais ton charisme m'a attiré et m'a coupé le souffle en même temps. J'étais un pauvre papillon et toi le projecteur de deux mille watts. Dieu merci, j'ai réussi à résister assez longtemps pour commencer à construire une relation solide avec toi. Une fois que notre amitié a été établie, ça a été plus facile (et plus dur, aussi) de garder la distance physique. »

Elle se mordit le lèvre et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Au début, au tout début, les premières semaines après que je suis sortie de l'Académie, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais. Tu étais intéressé. Mais tu n'as pas cédé non plus, et petit à petit, je n'ai plus rien vu venant de toi. Je me suis dit pendant une période que tu avais fini par me voir comme un énième pote, le genre de personnes qu'on perçoit comme étant asexué, qu'on ne regarde pas de _cette_ manière. Mais il y avait cette relation entre nous deux qui était totalement différente de celle que tu as avec les autres gars de l'équipe. Alors j'ai encore attendu, et je n'ai pas perdu espoir, » expliqua-t-elle tranquillement, alors que Nick cherchait toujours comment respirer normalement.

Devant son air "poisson hors de l'eau" elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée.

« Mais ça va faire huit ans qu'on se connait, autant qu'on se tourne plus ou moins autour (parce que si je m'étais engagée dans une conversation à sens unique, ça fait longtemps que tu m'aurais arrêté), et ce qu'il s'est passé à la dernière mission m'a douloureusement rappelé que la vie était courte et que je veux en profiter, et que je veux la partager, surtout, » ajouta-t-elle. « Alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais la partager avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais ne sut que dire.

« C'était plus ou moins ce que tu voulais essayer de dire, non ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Ai-je oublier quelque chose ? »

Il la secoua pour dire non.

« Veux-tu ajouter quelque chose ? »

Il secoua encore la tête.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Dois-je partir à sa recherche ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard explicite quant à la manière de récupérer l'organe buccal.

Il se figea et éclata de rire. Il se stoppa immédiatement, parce que _six côtes cassées_ , tout de même, ça fait mal, mais la remarque était tellement _Salter_ qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que de laisser échapper son amusement.

« Évidence, » déclara-t-il une fois qu'il fut calmé.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle à son tour.

« Toi... pour moi, tu est une évidence. Notre rencontre a été une évidence, notre relation s'est construite avec un naturel évident, la confiance qu'on a l'un dans l'autre est une évidence... Être là avec toi, _c'est_ une évidence, » finit-il en souriant presque timidement.

« Eh bien, tu vois que tu peux être romantique ! » le taquina-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oh toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre, » marmonna-t-il en cherchant une idée pour se venger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et son regard plein de malice annonçait une autre moquerie, alors il la fit taire grâce au meilleur moyen du monde.

Il l'embrassa.

Parce que c'était l'évidence.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Rien de renversant, et c'est un peu cliché, le grand gaillard costaud qui sauve le monde mais qui perd tous les moyens face à une femme, mais c'est comme ça que c'est venu alors je vous le propose tout de même.**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**


	2. Carapace (câlin)

_**Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Call of Duty - Infinite Warfare » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : angst ; drama**_

 _ **Personnages : Nora SALTER**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_** ** _samedi 7 avril 2018_**

 ** _Thème 2 (22h00)_** ** _:_** ** _câlin_**

 _ **Durée d'écriture**_ _ **:**_ _ **1h20**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **CARAPACE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Nora avait toujours été tactile. Toujours.

Elle avait quatre doudous, qu'elle emmenait à l'école. Ses camarades se moquaient d'elle, et ça lui faisait mal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en passer.

Elle passait au moins une bonne heure chaque jour dans les bras de ses parents. Ils avaient essayé de lui faire prendre un peu de distance, mais c'était une douleur inimaginable pour la petite fille.

Elle avait fait ses devoirs sur les genoux de son père ou de sa mère jusqu'à sept ans. Après, ils avaient divorcés, puis étaient morts quelques mois plus tard. Elle ne pouvait plus prendre ses doudous à l'école. Elle en aurait tellement eu besoin, pourtant. Elle avait essayé de faire des câlins à ses copines, mais elles s'en fichaient. Elle se faisait appeler Glue par ses camarades. Ça faisait mal, ça aussi.

Au collège, elle avait dû rentrer en pension. Et l'enfer avait commencé. Elle se faisait moquer par les autres parce qu'elle paraissait tout le temps triste. On la rejetait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler à quelqu'un sans essayer de le toucher, d'avoir un contact. Elle s'était encore retrouvée seule.

A ce moment-là, elle avait eu un choix à faire. Soit se laisser sombrer, soit se battre. Et elle était beaucoup de chose, mais elle ne baissait pas les bras. Alors elle comprit qu'elle devait se forger une carapace, et ne jamais la laisser tomber.

Et elle y arriva. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans son travail, devint première de la classe, et s'isola. A partir de ce moment-là, tout le monde plia devant elle. Elle était devenue la reine des glaces et on la moquait toujours, même si différemment. Mais elle ne se laissait plus toucher. Ce n'est pas qu'elle faisait semblant. En réalité, elle s'était tellement coupé de toute source d'émotion qu'elle ne ressentait plus vraiment les choses.

Et puis il fut temps de choisir son métier. On la dirigea vers l'armée, sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Elle était pupille de la nation après tout, alors elle fit ce qu'on lui avait proposé parce ça ou un autre métier, c'était pareil pour elle.

Elle n'avait plus peur pour les autres, ni pour elle, même quand elle manqua de se couper un bras dans l'atelier de soudure. Elle ne se sentit pas triste lorsqu'un de ses camarades se fit virer parce qu'il n'était pas assez bon. Elle ne compatit pas lorsqu'elle apprit que son directeur de thèse, avec qui elle passait tous ses samedis matin et qui l'avait invité à dîner assez de fois pour qu'elle sache reconnaître ses avances, avait une maladie incurable et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Elle ne savait plus ressentir. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, ceci dit, parce qu'elle se rappelait de la douleur, et ne voulait plus la ressentir.

Elle obtint son diplôme et se retrouva comme pilote S.C.A.R. sur le Retribution. Elle rencontra Nick Reyes. Il essaya de percer sa carapace le premier jour, comme tous les autres avant lui et il se cassa les dents dessus, comme les autres. Mais là où les autres avaient laissé tomber, lui continua, inlassablement. Les jours, semaines, mois passèrent, et il revenait toujours. Il ne cherchait pas à la draguer. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit son amie. Mais elle restait loin, sans réellement y faire attention.

Et toujours sans y faire attention, elle changea. Elle rigolait volontiers à ses blagues merdiques. Elle acceptait la main du Lieutenant sur son épaule. Elle le laissait se vautrer contre elle dans le canapé lorsqu'ils regardaient la télé.

Et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était contente de le voir. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, et ça l'inquiéta assez pour qu'elle en parle avec le psy du vaisseau, qui dut lui expliquer que c'était là le début d'un attachement amical. Elle prit peur et tous les petits pas qu'elle avait fait en direction de Reyes ne furent plus qu'un souvenir.

Il donna l'impression de se décourager, quelques semaines, mais finalement, il reprit du poil de la bête et recommença son avancée lente et frustrante. Une fois encore, elle le laissa approcher. Une fois encore, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Cette fois, elle accepta de manger avec lui de temps à autre. Et surtout, elle accepta d'être sa coéquipière. Ça voulait dire passer trois heures chaque jour à s'entraîner, rien que tous les deux. Ça voulait dire discuter beaucoup, être honnête avec l'autre, qu'il sache, au moins dans les grandes lignes, les étapes importante de sa vie.

Mais elle joua le jeu aussi loin qu'elle le put, et il ne réagit pas. Il écouta et ne jugea pas. Il fut attentif et elle voyait qu'il voulait poser des questions, mais il ne le fit pas. Et, au milieu de toutes les autres choses qui auraient pu faire des raisons valables, c'est ça qui la décida à ne pas se refermer sur elle-même avec lui.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu raison quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le laissait approcher et qu'il n'en profita pas pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche mais continua de se rapprocher au même rythme tranquille. En réalité, elle avait été prête à jurer qu'il ne cherchait rien, qu'il n'attendait rien, mais qu'il laissait les choses suivre leur cours. Et ça marcha.

Elle finit par éclater de rire à ses imitations de leurs supérieurs. Elle lui tapait dans le dos ou sur l'épaule quand ils réussissaient à se synchroniser pour une manœuvre difficile. Elle ne fuyait pas dans ses quartiers lorsqu'ils avaient fini une réunion mais acceptait de l'aider un peu avec la paperasse, quand il était trop en retard pour les rendre à temps au Commandant.

Et puis, une fin d'après-midi, après une journée de permission particulièrement difficile, où Nick fut témoin de la mort de deux de ses amis dans un stupide accident de voiture, elle lui proposa de manger avec lui. Ils allèrent chez elle, sur Terre, à Genève. Ils mangèrent, et elle essaya de lui changer les idées, mais elle n'y arriva pas, et lorsqu'il craqua, elle eut mal pour lui. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de ça, elle se leva juste et s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il y resta de longues minutes, et elle se sentit tellement impuissante.

Elle resta avec lui toute la nuit, assise dans le canapé, le Lieutenant allongé, la tête sur ses cuisses. Ils ne dormirent pas, mais parlèrent. Et elle se confia plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Le lendemain, il avait reprit du poil de la bête et il ne laissait plus rien paraître lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le Retribution. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il y avait un lient entre eux, désormais. Des échanges de regards, une main qui presse doucement l'épaule ou le bras, et surtout, surtout...

Elle s'en rendit compte après une mission où elle était blessée et que Nick avait dû assurer seul. Il revint, certes, mais entre la vie et la mort. Il mit trois mois avant d'avoir le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie et encore six mois avant de reprendre les entraînements. Nora fut à ses côtés chaque jour. Elle supporta sans broncher les accès de colère ou de découragement. Elle le soutint sans faiblir un seul instant.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Elle se rendit brutalement compte à quel point il avait réussit à atteindre son cœur, qu'elle s'était attachée à lui et ne savait pas si elle serait capable de survivre à sa mort. On n'en était pas encore là, ils venaient de reprendre les entraînements. Pourtant, elle comprit que c'était trop tard. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire sortir. Qu'elle devrait vivre avec cette inquiétude constante.

Elle réalisa petit à petit qu'il y avait des compensations à cette peur. Les joies que lui apportait son amitié avec lui valaient presque le coup. Presque. Elle finit par avoir l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quand elle lui en parla, il se contenta de sourire et de s'approcher d'elle. Et de l'embrasser.

Et oui, définitivement, aimer Nick Reyes valait la peur de le perdre. Parce qu'elle était avec lui si souvent qu'elle pouvait le surveiller.

Oui, ça valait le coup d'avoir peur.

Elle n'avait juste pas pensé que s'il mourrait, il n'y aurait plus de peur, mais seulement la souffrance.

Elle n'avait pas compris à quel point elle allait vouloir mourir à son tour.

Elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser approcher.

Mais lorsqu'il fut mort, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de souffir.

Elle garda la tête haute. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle débita d'une voix atone le discours que l'on attendait d'elle à son inhumation.

Elle continua les missions, elle sauva des vies. Elle ne s'attacha à personne. Elle ne savait plus comment faire. Elle n'avait jamais su. C'était Reyes qui était venu à elle, pas l'inverse.

Et puis un jour, après une bataille gagnée sur Mars, son jackal se crasha. Elle ne s'éjecta pas. On analysa l'oiseau millimètre par millimètre et on n'y trouva aucune défaillance. Le rapport officiel évoqua un probable malaise de la pilote.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne savait plus vivre. Qu'elle n'avait pas su avant Nick, et qu'elle n'y était plus arrivé après. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle ne _vivait_ plus, ne _survivait_ même pas. Alors elle avait lâché le manche de son jet et avait regardé le sol de la planète rouge se rapprocher. Elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts jusqu'au bout, se demandant si elle allait avoir un sursaut, un instinct quelconque qui lui aurait permis de s'en tirer. Mais il n'y eut rien.

Pas de peur. Pas de soulagement. Rien. Juste un bruit assourdissant de métal broyé, et le néant.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

.


End file.
